No Rest For The Wicked
by jeronimotorchwood
Summary: A series of visits to the Fire Nation Prison reveals to Katara, that even in the confines of insanity, Azula possessed the frightening ability to manipulate, intrigue and...seduce? -ONESHOT, AzulaxKatara, Yuri/Femmeslash/GirlxGirl, Sexual Themes, PWPish-


**Genre: **Romance/Angst**  
Pairings:** AzulaxKatara  
**Warnings:** Yuri. GirlxGirl. Femmeslash etc. Don't like? Don't read. But if you feel obliged to flame, for the love of God, say something worthwhile. In addition, heavy sexual references.  
**Time:** 101 ASC - Post War  
**Setting:** Fire Nation Capital**  
Summary:** A series of visits to the Fire Nation Prison reveals to Katara, that even in the confines of insanity, Azula possessed the frightening ability to manipulate, intrigue and...seduce?  
**Note:** This story was written on a whim and is plotless, pointless, dark & weird. So...enjoy?

* * *

**NO REST FOR THE WICKED**

**K a t a r a; **Her lips were hot on mine, her tongue darting in and out of my mouth; biting, licking, sucking, nipping. Her left hand slid down to the bare curve of my hip while the other reached up to cradle my neck. The gesture might even have been tender if it were not for the animalistic way in which her fingers curled inwards and her sharp nails sunk into my flesh. I cried out in pain and the sound echoed only briefly in the confines of her cell, before being abruptly muffled by her mouth. Still, I managed to catch the desire and lust woven into that single sound and inwardly felt myself cringe at the thought.

Normally, I would have blushed. But there was no more blushing.

There was no embarrassment.

I was way beyond the point of regretting my actions. I had plunged much too deep into the web of lies and deceit and lust that Azula had woven all around me. I was in over my head and there was no way to get out. Even in insanity, she was manipulative and demanding. She was in control. I was merely a pawn in her game.

She had told me, as if warning me that once it began, it would never end. As if she actually cared. I knew her now. I had always known what she had done to me, Aang, Sokka, Zuko, Suki and Toph.

Yet, I did nothing to stop her hand as it slid down to my bare breast and lightly cupped it. Again, she managed to fool me into believing that her touch was tender, before her fingers violently curved inwards. It was the same. Every single time.

I offered.

She claimed.

I submitted.

A gasp escaped my lips as she ducked her head and bit down hard on my nipple, the skin at once hardening in response. Before I could even get over it, she took my other one into her mouth and did the same. Ministration upon ministration.

Teeth, tongue, lips.

Fingers and nails.

It was intoxicating.

And so was the feeling that shot up my body as her fingers - which had sneakily been making their way downwards while she distracted me - pushed down my Fire Nation pants and lightly grazed against the sensitive bundle of nerves there. A throaty moan escaped my lips and I realized that I was panting desperately.

I bucked my hips upwards but she merely laughed. An amused chuckle that made my hair stand on end. A deep, sadistic chuckle which made my skin tingle.

It was the same thing each time. She aroused me with her touch; her painful, painful touch. And then, when I was on the verge of release, she left me hanging.

Crying.

Begging.

Pleading.

In the end, she always watched with a cruel smirk as I closed my eyes and slid down my pants; as I pleasured myself, trying to imagine that it was her hands, stroking me, rather than my own. And each time I came into my hands, she would slink forward like a cat and take my fingers, licking them.

Slowly, sensually. From bottom to top. Like it was some delectable treat.

Her predatory eyes always trained on my expression. Unrelenting and intense. Until I leaned forward for a kiss. And then she would claim my lips in a heated, open-mouthed kiss.

It would last for barely a second, before she stepped back and slid off her prison rags to reveal her pale skin that was stretched taut over her bones; her ribs and collarbone unnervingly prominent on her skin. But instead of making me cringe, the sight fascinated me. How she would then force me flat onto my back and claim me on the prison floor.

How, in the most cruelest of gestures, she managed to convey something deeper. How she resided in her grimy little cell like it was a throne room. How she commanded me like I was a loyal subject. And how, each and every time, I succumbed to the lust in her golden eyes.

How did this begin? How did I go from the cheery, motherly Katara to one who groveled and begged in front of a weak princess; a weak fire bender who barely had enough strength to walk a few steps?

Even in prison, Azula was Azula. She was unbreakable.

Invincible.

* * *

_Six Weeks Earlier_

The room was silent, except for the sound of quills against parchment and slow breathing. Aang, Zuko and Katara were the only ones there but the former two looked a lot more occupied than her. The air bender had been very busy for the past two months and had been spending almost all of his time with Zuko, discussing the best way to quell extremist rebel groups that had sprung up all around the nation.

It was growing increasingly hard and the death toll was steadily rising as the groups continued to lash out at innocent civilians. And this merely drew Aang away from Katara even more. She couldn't remember the last time the two had sat down and had a quiet, peaceful dinner. Heck, she couldn't even remember when Zuko and Aang had last been at the dinner table.

Instead, the two spent their whole time in the Palace Library, talking in hushed tones while poring over thick tomes of history books and military records, trying to figure out what the Fire Nation had done to put down the Earth Kingdom rebellions that had sprung up in response to foreign occupation of their land. So far, they had discovered several techniques but all of them were too harsh to qualify for the kind of approach Zuko and Aang were aiming for.

And so, Katara had decided that she would help them. However, the plan hadn't really worked and instead, she found herself surveying a book about the architecture, history and prisoners of the Fire Nation Royal Prison. It was an interesting read and after several hours, she finally set down the book and decided that she might just visit the prison and look around.

And that little decision, was how it all began.

* * *

_My first ever yuri fic x.x  
Frankly, I have no idea why I wrote this. Just that I was feeling particularly angsty when I did :P This was rotting away on my computer for a while so I thought that I might as well post it up.  
Enjoy; reviews would be appreciated...flame if you feel that you must_

___-Jade258_


End file.
